


the stars on the cieling

by Parasite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fics for Friends Week, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Leia is just trying to study without so many distractions. Mainly, her brother and this kid named Han.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	the stars on the cieling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introverted_xtrovert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/gifts).



> Authors note - Dear Edyn, We have recently bonded heavily over star wars and cosplaying. I wanted to write something that i think heavily relates to how we talk to each other and how we became closer than ever before. Honestly, i felt quite silly not knowing your tumblr and ao3 name by heart but as time goes on, i hope we continue to get closer and bond over our mutual love for cosplaying and dumb men fighting with laser swords.

A notification popped up on her screen, which made her look away from her homework. Distractions are killing her today. 

Luke:  
You should come downstairs  
Dad is eating all the pizza

Leia sighed and closed the textbook in her lap. She quickly headed downstairs, the rhythm in her feet somewhat calming in such a weird situation that is her high school life. 

“Hey, sweetie!” Her mom was sitting at the table, drink in one hand and pizza in the other. Luke was also sitting at the table, a video game in his hand.

She grabbed a slice and sat down. Luke was right, there was very little left. Another notification buzzed, and Leia picked it up. 

A text from Han…

Han:  
You have the algebra 2 hw right

Leia:  
Literally just look it up on the internet 

Han:  
That takes foreverrrrr tho  
please :(

Leia shook her head and placed her phone face down on the table. Luke, from across the table gave her a smirk. 

“Who were you texting? Your boyfriend?” Luke was mocking her. 

“Shut up.” She bit back. He just smiled, a goofy one. 

Their mother made a noise, something along the lines “Be quiet, and stop fighting.” 

Leia finished up and headed back upstairs. Time passed, the pages were slowly being flipped in her textbook, and her highlighter’s ink slowly was being depleted. She was finally in the zone, focused and getting stuff done. 

And then a tap. 

And another. 

Leia looked around. Where could it be coming from? She didn’t really want this right now.

Another one. This time louder, and obviously from the window. Someone was throwing rocks at her window. 

She marched over and yanked it up. Looking out, she could barely see anything. It was pitch black. If her dad heard the noises-

A voice interrupted her musings. 

“Leia!” Han. 

This boy is gonna be the death of her. 

“What are you doing?” She hissed at him. His phone’s flashlight was shining in his face. He then shoved it into his jean pocket and slowly climbed up and fell through the window. 

“Han, if my dad found out you were here right now he would kill you.”

He just smiled and sat down on her bed. 

“This was just for the math work, hmm?” She asked him as she tried to shut her window without making any more unneeded noise. 

“No, and you know that.” He flopped down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Stick on stars adorned it, their semi greenish hue giving off that they in fact glow in the dark. Her entire family loved the allure of space and it seemed to permeate the entire house.

She sighed and tried to sit next to him. Her bed seemed so much smaller with him in it.

“I think Luke knows.”

Han laughed. “Of course he does. He’s not as stupid as you think he is.” He paused. “Do you think if your Mother found me it would be worse than if your dad found me?”

Leia playfully pushed him. 

“Uh, yeah, dumbass. Big bad Senator Padme versus would do anything for his daughter Anakin? It's not like you stand a chance against either."

He pushed himself up and pulled her into his arms. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” She asked, now kinda glad he stopped on by. Sometimes distraction are really nice. 

He squeezed her even tighter. “Nah, I wanna make some tik toks.”


End file.
